


Maybe you're the reason

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, for a tiny wee bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: Расти вместе просто... Точнее расти вместе было просто, пока Эвен не осознал, какие чувства на самом деле испытывает к Исаку.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 3





	Maybe you're the reason

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [maybe you're the reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160577) by [hippopotamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/hippopotamus). 



Расти вместе просто.

Это как… безопасность. Знание, что, что бы ни случилось, Исак придёт на помощь Эвену, а Эвен – Исаку. Это как… спокойствие, как уютное одеяло, под которым можно свернуться калачиком, только вот это одеяло живёт и дышит, и его зовут Исак, и у него мягкие волосы, которые щекочут нос Эвена, и оно пахнет домом. Это как… тепло, как плед, под который можно забраться холодными ночами и согреваться рядом с тем, кого ты любишь, как…

Расти вместе _было_ просто. До того, как Эвен осознал глубину собственных чувств. Всю… любовь и прочее дерьмо.

Эвен был романтиком с восьми лет. И не чуть-чуть, а по-настоящему – целиком и полностью, с влюблённостями с первого взгляда и до гроба, с « _Я-так-влюблён-что-сердце-готово-разорваться_ » каждый раз, стоило ему только взглянуть на кого-то. И все об этом знали, а Исак лучше всех.

Исак знает всё – потому что именно так это и работает: эта безопасность, это спокойствие, это тепло. Исак прекрасно его знает, знает настолько хорошо, что, когда Эвен начинает говорить об очередной влюблённости, он изображает приступ рвоты и продолжает пинать свой футбольный мяч.

– Разве тебе не хочется влюбиться? – спрашивает Эвен. Ему тринадцать, а Исаку одиннадцать, и они пошли в поход с родителями, убедив их, что уже достаточно взрослые для этого.

Исак поворачивается к Эвену, и на его лице уже заранее читается пренебрежение несмотря на то, что он жуёт зефир, который только что расплавлял над костром, что, по мнению Эвена, нужно делать исключительно с улыбкой.

– Нет, да ну нах, – категорично заявляет он. – Девчонки такие странные.

– Ну так не влюбляйся в девчонку, – говорит Эвен. Ему это кажется таким простым.

– Какого хрена? – Исак напрягается и едва не роняет зефир на землю. – Я, блядь, не гей.

Эвен слегка отстраняется от него, поражённый бурной реакцией Исака.

– Ладно, ладно, – говорит он, натужно усмехаясь. – Я и не говорил, что ты гей.

– Ты сказал… – Исак отворачивается и кашляет, прикрыв рот рукой. – Неважно. Я, блядь, не хочу влюбляться, Эвен. Не будь такой грёбаной девчонкой.

Эвен не отвечает – он не уверен, как на это ответить. Ему становится холодно даже несмотря на жар, исходящий от костра, потому что Исак словно превратился в ледяную глыбу, и он не смотрит на Эвена, и сейчас не кажется безопасным, успокаивающим теплом. Сейчас он ведёт себя как мудак.

Однако потом – после вечера, проведённого в молчании – когда они устраиваются в палатке, Исак придвигается к краю надувного матраса, ещё ближе к Эвену, протягивает руку и с силой пихает его в плечо.

– Эй, – шипит он. – Ты не спишь?

– Сплю, – ворчит Эвен.

– Прости, что я сказал, что ты ведёшь себя как девчонка.

– Ладно.

– Так ты влюблён?

Эвен всегда влюблён в кого-то, но никто и ничто не занимает его мысли так настойчиво, как слова Исака, произнесённые раньше.

– Ты мудак, – бормочет он вместо ответа.

Как и ожидалось, Исак отвечает: – Да, ну так что?

– Спи давай.

*

К пятнадцати года Эвен понимает, в чём дело, но Исак нет.

Эвен догадался, что причина, по которой его задевают шутки Исака о геях, заключается в том, что иногда ему нравятся парни.

Разумеется, Эвен никому не рассказывает об этом. Особенно Исаку, потому что того, наверное, разорвало бы на части.

Дело не в том, что он не любит Исака, потому что это не так. Он любит его и доверяет как никому другому, просто… Эвен не чувствует себя достаточно безопасно. Какая-то его часть до сих пор не может до конца поверить в это настолько, чтобы произнести вслух. Какая-то его часть считает, что он, возможно, всё себе придумал и слишком остро на всё реагирует.

И к тому же Эвен будто бы теряет вкус ко всему происходящему. Это ещё более непонятно, чем влечение к парням, но у него постоянное ощущение, что голова вот-вот лопнет от водоворота мыслей, а ещё эта непроходящая усталость, усиливающаяся с каждым днём. Иногда Эвену удаётся держать это под контролем, когда он проводит время с Исаком или смотрит фильмы, но чаще всего он становится рабом этого состояния. Ему просто на всё наплевать.

А потом мама заставляет его проконсультироваться с врачом из-за постоянного отсутствия сил и настроения, и ему сообщают, что с ним, и после этого он действительно на какое-то время забивает на всё.

*

– Хочешь, расскажу тебе что-то охуенно тупое? – говорит немного выпивший Исак в одну из суббот, прямо перед тем, как Эвен собирается перевестись в Ниссен, чтобы повторить свой последний курс.

– Даже не знаю.

– Я тебе всё равно расскажу. Помнишь тот поход, в который мы ходили, когда мне было лет одиннадцать?

Эвен прищуривается – привычка, которую он перенял от Исака. – Ну вроде да. Уверен, что злился на тебя большую часть времени.

– Да, потому что я сказал, что ты ведёшь себя как девчонка, со всей этой чепухой про влюблённость, – говорит Исак, едва заметно поёживаясь и на секунду отводя взгляд. Эвен к тому моменту уже рассказал ему о своём влечении к парням, но сейчас не поправляет Исака, хотя иногда очень забавно наблюдать над его попытками выкрутиться из неловкого положения. – Но тупость в том, – продолжает Исак, – что сейчас мне бы хотелось влюбиться.

– Да? – Эвен произносит это, как будто ему неинтересно, но на самом деле всё наоборот. – В кого?

– Да нет, не в том суть, я ни в кого не влюблён, и мне скучно.

– Страдаешь по Саре? – спрашивает Эвен, поднимая бровь.

– _Нет_ , иди ты, – огрызается Исак. – Я ни по кому не страдаю. Просто… кажется, что я постоянно лишний. Ну ты типа с Соней, Юнас с Ингрид, а как же я?

– Мы с Соней расстались.

– Что? И ты ничего не сказал?

Эвен пожимает плечами. – Да не о чем говорить. Мы просто больше не любили друг друга.

– Ну да, это очевидно, но ты даже не сказал, что порвал с ней, придурок.

– Ну вот сейчас и сказал, – говорит Эвен, понимая, что Исак прав, что он действительно ведёт себя как мудак. – Это случилось вчера.

– Тебе грустно?

Эвен отрицательно качает головой, хотя это лишь наполовину правда. – Просто это скучно. Не быть влюблённым.

– Бля, это точно, – вздыхает Исак, плюхаясь на кровать Эвена.

– С каких пор ты стал романтиком? – дразнит его Эвен.

Исак не сводит глаз с потолка и дёргается всем телом, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. – Не знаю. Отстой какой-то. И это ты виноват.

– Я знал, что рано или поздно до тебя достучусь, – улыбается Эвен. – Уверен, что мы сможем найти тебе девушку. Я отличный сводник.

– Да блин, если бы я решил попросить кого-нибудь мне помочь с этим, это точно был бы _не_ ты.

– Почему? Потому что я настолько горяч, что они все захотят встречаться со мной?

– Нет, потому что ты, блядь, постоянно болтаешь о _любви_ , – говорит Исак. – Но честно говоря, из тебя выйдет отличный сводник, потому что рядом с твоим охуенным уродством я выгляжу великолепно.

– Ты и сам в это не веришь. Ты думаешь, что я охуенно горячий.

– Нет, не думаю.

– Ага, думаешь.

– Не-а.

– Признайся уже.

– Да ни за что.

Их спор перерастает в борцовский поединок. Эвен выигрывает, но Исак так и не признаёт, что считает его горячим.

Однако вот это – то, как они лежат вместе, и как Эвен прижимает руки Исака к бокам и истерически хохочет – это и есть то уютное спокойствие. Позволить этой шутливой драке перейти в объятия – это и есть безопасность.

А смотреть Исаку в глаза – это и есть то тепло. Это дом.

Тихий голос в голове Эвена спрашивает его, не может ли это быть и любовью тоже.

*

На первой вечеринке года, где Эвен собирался сдержать своё обещание и свести его с кем-нибудь, Исак буквально цепенеет. Его тело напряжено, слова отрывисты, речь превращается в короткие предложения и односложные ответы. Эвен пытается дразнить его, напоминая, что Исак хотел влюбиться, но в ответ слышит лишь «да пошло всё, я сваливаю», после чего Исак убегает в сад, и Эвен на какое-то время теряет его из вида.

Он знает Исака, поэтому понимает, что тому нужно побыть одному, чтобы остыть – правда, обычно то, что он хорошо знает Исака, означает, что Эвен в курсе, что становится причиной его эмоциональных всплесков. На этот раз Эвен теряется в догадках – может, Исак соврал, что ни по кому не страдает, может, у него закружилась голова от косяка, который они скурили недавно, может, он просто не в настроении… Но раньше Эвен всегда знал, что происходит.

Он даёт себе полчаса, после чего идёт за Исаком, ищет его в саду.

Он находит его в объятиях какой-то первокурсницы. На его лице никаких следов прежнего раздражения, лишь намёк на некоторую неловкость – Эвен замечает, потому что знает Исака. Потому что видит его, понимает его чувства.

Он также видит, что, когда Исак слышит, что Эвен направляется к ним, он приоткрывает глаза и, продолжая поцелуй и не делая попыток оторваться от девушки, неотрывно смотрит на него.

Эвен должен бы знать Исака. Он должен бы понимать, что тот чувствует, о чём думает – но сейчас… Эвен вообще не понимает, что только что произошло.

*

– Так ты в неё влюблён? – В подколке Эвена не чувствуется особого энтузиазма, но это максимум, на который он способен в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Исак вроде как встречается с Эммой уже две недели, с той самой вечеринки, о которой они не говорят, но события которой Эвен постоянно прокручивает в голове.

Исак мрачно усмехается. – Ты же знаешь, что я не романтик.

– Да, но последнее, что я слышал – ты хотел влюбиться.

– Ну, – пожимает плечами Исак, и в его голосе прорывается необъяснимая злость. – Любовь – сплошное разочарование.

– Обычно так говорят, когда не влюблены, – хмыкает Эвен.

– Думаю, я просто охуенно много времени провёл с тобой, считающим, что любовь является смыслом жизни.

– Но любовь _действительно_ является смыслом жизни.

– Ну да, ну да, – с сомнением тянет Исак. – Но, мне кажется, её переоценивают.

– Исак, тебе хотя бы нравится Эмма?

Исак холодно пожимает плечами. – Я с ней встречаюсь.

– Да, но она тебе нравится? Как человек? Ты хочешь проводить с ней время, и держать её за руку, и дарить ей цветы?

– Я не ты.

– Ты же знаешь, что не обязан с ней встречаться, да? – смягчается Эвен. – Ты не обязан никому ничего доказывать, или что ты там сейчас пытаешься делать. Если она тебе не нравится, то не надо…

– Да плевать, – перебивает его Исак. – Лишь потому, что я не влюблён по уши, как ты обычно, не значит, что я не… – он прочищает горло. – Что она мне не нравится.

Эвен вздыхает, но решает оставить эту тему. Его Исак такой предсказуемый – и обычно это так удобно. То, что Эвен практически всегда знает, о чём Исак думает, что делает, что чувствует. Однако сейчас он испытывает раздражение.

*

Десять дней спустя Исак разрывает отношения с Эммой.

– Ты был прав, – мрачно ворчит он. – Это, блядь, была не любовь.

Эвен обычно не упускает случая сказать «я же тебе говорил», но сейчас чувствует, что не хочет. Ему также не хочется… выражать ему соболезнования, потому что кажется, Исаку это не нужно. Он садится рядом с Исаком, который лежит на кровати, и смотрит на него, ожидая продолжения.

– Не знаю, хочу ли я влюбляться, – говорит Исак. – Зависит от того, может ли это быть приятным.

– Может, – отвечает Эвен. – Разве ты никогда не западал ни на кого раньше?

Исак отводит глаза и не отвечает. Тишина повисает между ними на какое-то время. Наконец Исак продолжает.

– Я знал, что не влюблён в Эмму, – говорит он. – Я знал, что она мне не нравится.

– Окей, – отвечает Эвен, понимая, что сейчас точно не время для «я же тебе говорил».

– Я думаю, я… то есть я знаю, что тебе на это плевать, потому что… но я не знал, как это сказать… то есть… – Исак вздыхает и снова замолкает.

Эвен ложится на кровать, двигается так, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне, и задумывается, чувствует ли сейчас себя Исак в безопасности.

– Я… в прошлом году я запал на Юнаса, – признаётся Исак и мгновенно отводит взгляд.

Эвен чувствует, что улыбается. Он немного разочарован, немного ревнует, немного расстроен, что внезапно разыгравшееся воображение, как всегда, обмануло его. Но в основном он торжествует, получая подтверждение тому, о чём давно подозревал.

– И не думаю, что мне нравятся девушки, вообще, – продолжает Исак. – Так что ты выиграл.

– И что же я выиграл? – улыбается Эвен. – Если не деньги, то мне это не нужно.

– Грёбаная задница, – бормочет Исак, отпихивая Эвена и тихо посмеиваясь вместе с ним.

– Но, – продолжает Эвен, когда они оба успокаиваются, – значит ли это, что ты по-прежнему хочешь влюбиться?

Исак громко выдыхает. – Не знаю. Если бы был кто-то подходящий, но… такого человека нет, так что…

– Ты так в этом уверен.

– Ну не знаю. Мне кажется, и девушку-то сложно найти.

– Мы можем найти тебе парня, – радостно заявляет Эвен, протягивая руку, когда плечи Исака заметно напрягаются. – И поработать немного над твоим принятием себя. Я отличный сводник, чьими умениями и навыками так несправедливо пренебрегли в прошлый раз.

– Намеренно пренебрегли, – поправляет его Исак. – Ну не знаю. Кстати, а что насчёт тебя?

Эвен поначалу не понимает, что Исак пытается сменить тему. Его мозг помимо его воли занят тем, что отвечает на поставленный вопрос: «а можно я буду встречать с тобой?» К счастью, он пока ещё в состоянии контролировать то, что говорит.

– Я? А что я? – смеётся он.

– Ну… ты влюблён? У тебя никого не было… просто рекордное для тебя время. Ты же знаешь, что я лучший сводник, чем ты. Так что если тебе нужна помощь…

Эвен кивает. – Спасибо, но это совсем неправда. Ты просто отстойный сводник.

– Разве ты не хочешь влюбиться, Эвен? – спрашивает Исак, не очень успешно имитируя интонации Эвена. – Куда исчезла романтическая часть твоей натуры?

– Решила подремать, – легко отвечает Эвен. – Взяла необходимый мне перерыв.

Исак поднимает брови и с трудом сдерживает рвущийся наружу смех. – Я как бы тебе не верю, – говорит он. – Когда такое было, чтобы ты не влюблялся?

– Да, но когда такое было, чтобы ты хотел влюбиться? Времена меняются, – ухмыляется он. – Просто я не хочу влюбляться.

И он даже не врёт – он действительно не хочет влюбляться. Действительно жалеет, что сейчас испытывает эти чувства.

*

Следующая вечеринка, о которой Эвен узнал от Эскиля, становится полным провалом.

– Я бы не стал встречаться ни с одним из этих придурков, – объявляет немного пьяный Исак, плюхаясь на кровать и потянув Эвена за собой. – Блядь, какая скука.

– Ни с одним их них? – спрашивает Эвен. – Вот чёрт.

– Ну разве что с тем парнем, с которым ты тусил. Как тебе удалось подцепить единственного горячего парня?

– Потому что я невероятно привлекателен? – отвечает Эвен, хотя на самом деле ответ другой – ему нужно было отвлечься. Чтобы перестать думать… Но, блядь, разумеется, ничего не вышло. И когда Исак, явно пьяный и готовый идти домой, прервал их, у Эвена особо не было выбора, с кем пойти, пусть даже тот парень выглядел явно недовольным.

– Ох, – излишне драматично вздыхает Исак. – Я сдаюсь.

– Ты всего раз попробовал.

– Я. Сдаюсь.

Эвен скептически кивает и пытается вытащить одеяло из-под Исака, чтобы укутать его. – Ты напился и тебе нужно поспать.

Исак продолжает вздыхать и ворчать, но всё же позволяет Эвену уложить себя в кровать. Затем Эвен устраивается рядом с ним так же, как они делали это с тех пор, как были детьми, хотя с каждым днём это становится всё более _слишком_.

Исак откатывается от него, и Эвен, лёжа на спине, смотрит на его затылок, замечает, когда его дыхание выравнивается. Исак уже практически заснул. Но, прежде чем окончательно вырубиться, он снова нарушает тишину.

– Нам нужно встречаться друг с другом. Это было бы намного проще.

Его слова звучат неясно, едва различимы из-за усталости и выпитого алкоголя, и Эвен понимает, что ему не стоит отвечать – Исак всё равно не вспомнит об этом утром.

Он не знает, что делать с собой. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя так неуютно и неспокойно рядом с Исаком.

*

Несколько недель спустя, когда Эвену практически удаётся унять своё сердце и заставить его биться ровно в компании Исака, они отправляются на вечеринку к Эве. Исак и Юнас забиваются в ванную на втором этаже вместе с Магнусом и Махди, а Эвен остаётся внизу, надеясь, что таким образом именно Юнасу придётся присматривать за пьяным Исаком.

И поначалу это срабатывает. Эвен хорошо проводит время, отвлекаясь на других людей, он занят разговорами, а потом позволяет Эве вытащить его на импровизированный танцпол.

Это хороший вечер. А потом он замечает девушку, которая определённо флиртует с ним, и Эвен не жалуется – потому что ему отчаянно нужно отвлечься от своих мыслей. Поэтому он отвечает на флирт, улыбается ей и позволяет всему идти своим чередом.

Только вот когда он собирается наклониться, чтобы поцеловать её, их прерывают.

На мгновение Эвену кажется, что это игра его воображения, что это подсознание пытается заставить его перестать отрицать собственные чувства, но нет, это действительно Исак, спустившийся вниз по лестнице – и он не особенно пьян и не слишком под кайфом, но всё равно тянет Эвена за рукав.

– Эвен, чувак… тут полиция.

– Ты шутишь?

– Нет, правда. И я только что согласился присмотреть за заначкой Махди, так что давай, нам надо идти.

И тут не о чем особо думать, потому что Эвен не может отпустить Исака одного. Он бросает виноватый взгляд на девушку и идёт за Исаком к двери.

*

– Что это было? – спрашивает Эвен, когда они оказываются на улице. – Зачем тебе было нужно, чтобы я пошёл с тобой?

– Потому что, – отвечает Исак, слегка покачнувшись. – Потому что у тебя хорошо получается выпутываться из неприятностей. Ты бы смог очаровать копов, если бы они нас остановили.

– Я польщён, что ты так высоко оцениваешь мои таланты.

Исак закатывает глаза. – Да пофиг. Мы можем пойти к тебе? Мне лень тащиться к себе домой, слишком далеко.

– Конечно. Ведь никто больше не идёт ко мне сегодня ночью, – говорит Эвен, и в его голосе звучат раздражённые нотки, хотя он и не уверен, насколько они настоящие.

– Да ты и сам не хотел, чтобы она с тобой пошла, – фыркает Исак.

Не то чтобы он был неправ, но Эвен всё равно готов спорить.

– Кто сказал?

– Да это же очевидно, – говорит Исак, пожимая плечами. – Было видно, что она тебе не слишком нравится. Ты так неестественно себя вёл.

– Вот уж не знал, что ты эксперт в том, кто мне нравится, – фыркает Эвен. Он вообще-то надеялся, что Исак совсем в этом не мастер.

– Я тебя пятнадцать лет знаю.

– Но это не делает тебя экспертом.

– Конечно же, делает.

– Ладно, – отвечает Эвен, подчиняясь дурацкому порыву. – Ну и кто же мне тогда нравится?

Исак выжидает какое-то мгновение – миг, который кажется Эвену вечностью. Эвен осмеливается краем глаза посмотреть на него и видит, что Исак смотрит под ноги, кусая нижнюю губу. Потом он качает головой и снова улыбается – и если Исак считает себя экспертом в том, когда Эвен ведёт себя неестественно, то Эвен может то же самое сказать о себе, когда речь заходит об Исаке. Его улыбка не достигает глаз.

– Ну, наверное, Гарри Стайлз.

– Это ты сейчас проецируешь на меня свои симпатии?

– Вот мудак, – бормочет Исак, качая головой.

На этом разговор заканчивается. Эвен не может заставить себя продолжать, не может заставить себя смотреть на Исака всю дорогу до дома, не может заставить себя снова думать об этом.

Но даже несмотря на повисшее напряжение они идут, и их руки соприкасаются, вспыхивая теплом от контакта. Это вряд ли когда-то изменится.

*

– Ты не можешь всерьёз заявлять, что прошло три месяца, а ты так и не влюбился ни в кого нового! – некоторое время спустя Исак оказывается в его комнате, пытаясь добиться ответов.

– Я не влюблён ни в кого нового, – честно отвечает Эвен, потому что Исак – это не новое. Исак – константа в его жизни.

– Ты заболел?

Эвен пытается сдержать скорбную улыбку и качает головой. – Ты так одержим моей личной жизнью. Неужели твоя настолько скучная?

– _Да_ , – с горячностью отвечает Исак. – Боже, я же тебе уже говорил. Ничто и никто со мной не происходит. – Он плюхается на кровать и кладёт голову на подушку, рядом с которой сидит Эвен.

– Ах, бедняжка, – воркует Эвен, снисходительно гладя Исака по волосам – ну или просто пользуется появившимся шансом. Потому что ощущение волос Исака между пальцами – это одна из вещей, дарящая Эвену спокойствие и чувство безопасности. И если судить по умиротворённому вздоху Исака – для него тоже.

Эвен чувствует себя достаточно безрассудным, чтобы решить подразнить Исака. – Возможно, пьяный ты был прав. И нам действительно нужно начать встречаться, чтобы всё стало проще.

Исак напрягается и бледнеет, и у Эвена замирает сердце, когда он понимает, что только что сказал.

– Я такое сказал? – спрашивает Исак, неуверенно усмехаясь. – Ха. Может, так и надо.

– Мне тогда придётся нереально напиться, – шутит Эвен. – Просто чтобы ты знал.

– _Тебе_ придётся напиться? Да мне придётся выпить в десять раз больше!

Эвен отдёргивает руку от волос Исака и пихает его в плечо, едва не сталкивая с кровати.

– Вот мудак! – восклицает Исак, бросаясь к нему и пытаясь спихнуть на пол.

Эвен хватает его за руки и отталкивает от себя. – Ты серьёзно хочешь опять попробовать? Ты никогда не выигрываешь.

– Я выигрываю чаще, чем ты, придурок, – возражает Исак, уже уступая и падая на подушку, продолжая отпихивать Эвена, но уже особо не сопротивляясь.

За этим следует трёхсекундная борьба, и вот Эвен уже торжествует, усевшись верхом на Исака и сжимая ногами его бёдра. Он нависает над ним и, широко улыбаясь, прижимает руки Исака к кровати. Победа оказалась лёгкой, и Эвену теперь гораздо сложнее контролировать свои мысли, не обращать внимание на то, как Исак смотрит на него, ухмыляясь и приоткрыв рот так, что виден кончик языка.

– Так что ты там говорил про победу? – выдавливает из себя Эвен, стараясь звучать как обычно.

Исак поднимает брови. – Ты думаешь, ты выиграл? – спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, подаётся вперёд и целует Эвена, заставая того врасплох настолько, что ему удаётся перевернуть их и оказаться сверху.

Исак отстраняется, и Эвен видит панику на его лице, которую тот пытается замаскировать наигранным торжеством. – Видишь? Это я выиграл.

Эвену нужно несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями и постараться не улыбаться слишком широко. – Ты не пьян, – говорит он, наклоняя голову так, словно задаёт вопрос.

– Нет, – соглашается Исак, избегая взгляда Эвена. Он отодвигается, позволяя Эвену медленно сесть. – Не пьян.

Эвен улыбается, понимая вдруг то, что было очевидно уже какое-то время. Он протягивает руку и гладит Исака по щеке.

– Эй, – говорит он тихо, побуждая Исака взглянуть на него, замечает его учащённое дыхание и беспокойный взгляд. – Я тоже не пьян, – продолжает Эвен и закрывает разделяющее их губы расстояние.

*

– Когда ты понял? – спрашивает Исак позже тем вечером. Он практически не переставал целовать Эвена всё это время и уж точно не переставал улыбаться.

Эвен тоже улыбается. – До того, как расстался с Соней, – говорит он, практически не чувствуя смущения. – А ты? – спрашивает он, быстро переводя стрелки на Исака, чтобы не стать объектом его насмешек.

– Боже, – выдыхает Исак. – Не так давно. Я… я думаю, это случилось… Хм, я не знаю. Я всё думал, что хочу влюбиться, а потом вдруг понял, что на самом деле есть только один человек, к которому я хотел бы испытать такие чувства.

– Да? И кто же этот человек, мне уже пора ревновать?

– Ой, бля, да заткнись уже, – бормочет Исак.

– Заставь меня.

Исак вздёргивает бровь и придвигается к нему, прижимаясь губами к губам Эвена, должно быть, в сотый раз за этот день, или даже больше. Они целуются какое-то время, а потом Эвен отстраняется, совсем чуть-чуть, буквально на сантиметр, чтобы посмотреть Исаку в глаза, и снова нарушает тишину.

– Не думаю, что мог бы по-настоящему полюбить кого-то кроме тебя, – говорит он. – Если тебе интересно, почему я был таким неромантичным последние несколько месяцев, так это потому, что я отчаянно пытался каждый грёбаный день не признаться тебе в своих чувствах.

– Долбанный лузер, – усмехается Исак.

– Да, но тем не менее ты меня любишь.

Исак вздыхает, но не возражает. – Да. Ты… безопасный, – говорит он. – С тобой спокойно. Я не мог бы найти никого лучше тебя.

Эвен вспоминает, сколько раз думал то же самое об Исаке, думает… насколько нереальным кажется слышать эти слова от него. Безопасность, спокойствие.

Всё, чем является для него Исак.

Эвен обвивает руками его тело, тесно прижимает Исака к себе, зная и чувствуя, что это его дом.


End file.
